Challenge: Hero
by Audriel
Summary: [IndoFanficcers Challenge] Short Oneshot of Sasuke and Hinata, dedicated to Indonesian Authors. Theme: Hero


I just found and reread this one-shot I made for the Indonesian Fanficcers community challenge. It never occurred to me to post it to FFnet because in a sense, it doesn't really make sense, it's more like a drabble I suppose, which is nothing I have experience in. So I think I'll just give it a try. I suppose you can take it as a separate part or not with my other fic. Disclaimer apply. Enjoy!

* * *

She noticed that her husband became silent after their annual visit to the Uchiha cemetery ground to pay their respects. She was playing with their children in the backyard while she could feel his gaze upon them. She gave a furtive glance to him, not bothering to use the Byakugan, he was standing on the porch, leaning on his shoulder on the wood post. His face was impassive, giving nothing away of what exactly he was thinking. She decided to approach him; she bent slightly and gave a gentle squeeze on both of her children.

"Go play by yourself. Just don't sneak out to the forest alright?"

She received a nod from her eldest son and a childlike answer from her youngest daughter. She inwardly smiled to see the silent understanding in the seven-year-old's eyes, he was a perfect mix of her and her husband and from her, he inherited the keen observation and deep insight. She knew he didn't know what exactly the problem was but he was able to figure that it must be his father. She watched as he ushered his little sister to the pond that was in quite a distance away from their parents.

She walked quietly to his side, careful not to disturb him but enough to give away her presence next to him. For a while, they remained silent side by side. They seemed not to pay the slightest bit attention to their spouse.

"What are you thinking?" she was the one to break the silence, as usual and watched him carefully to see any reaction.

"Nothing important," he spoke monotonously; his eyes remained on their children.

"Enough to keep your mind occupied for the whole day?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice, telling him that she didn't buy it. He didn't fail to notice it and he inwardly smiled to her perceptiveness, it was nearly impossible to hide anything from his companion for ten years.

"I'm just thinking of the clan…" he finally opened up, "…of what it was… of what it is… of what it will be"

She remained silent, encouraging him to continue.

"I remember how my mother told me about the history of the clan and all its glory. I remember how my father taught me to take pride in myself and the clan and place the clan above the others…"

He closed his eyes as he reminisced of his past, this time the pain and resentment it usually brought was gone. However, his voice still held sadness and regret.

"I always took pride in myself as an Uchiha and promised myself to make the clan proud, to be everything an Uchiha was"

"Itachi…" She knew that in the young Sasuke's eyes, Itachi was everything the Uchiha represented. He gave a slight nod in confirmation

"Never once it occurred to me that the clan did wrong even as he tried to convince me that the clan was not, that the clan I thought I knew was only in my mind, in my imagination. The great and respected clan of Uchiha was never truly existed. He used that reasoning to justify his actions to the clan. When he told me that, I didn't give any heed to it, thinking it was just a ploy to distract me. However, after his death, his words kept coming back haunting me. I refused to believe his words, for me it was no different than a traitor's words.

"When you told me to make peace with the past, I started to notice things that I've failed to notice. I saw the truth in his words. The clan was not as great and respectful as I thought. They were so prideful of themselves that they couldn't see their faults, their flaws. Itachi could see it"

"Then you agree with him?" she carefully asked.

"No, I don't. I will _never_ do. Whatever his reason, it doesn't justify his actions. There are many ways he could do, killing wasn't the only way. He even killed the women and children! They could barely stand a chance against him!"

He unconsciously raised his voice in anger, his hand clenched tightly. She noticed how tense he was, her eyes showing concern for her husband. Before she made any move to comfort him, he already gained his composure, his calm and stoic façade once again set up.

"Sometimes… I can't help to wish that I knew all of this beforehand so I could prevent all of this happening," his voice was close to a whisper, "now I'm standing here, filling in my father's shoes, fearing that I'll repeat the same mistake like he did…"

She looked at him sympathetically; she encircled her hands on his waist, pulling him close, slightly on her toes since he was taller than her. She could feel his body tensed at her touch at first but gradually relaxed, holding her hand gently.

"You were young back then, there was nothing much you could do. Sometimes, the best thing to do is to do nothing at all," she paused, "you can't expect to save everyone, Sasuke…"

"You're saying I'm no hero," there was slight edge in his voice.

"You are already. You are a hero, for yourself, by returning to Konoha… for your friends and comrades, by standing up to them … for the children, by being their father… for me, by being my husband"

There was a long silence after her words.

"Thank you," it was a sincere gratitude.

"You're welcome," she smiled warmly. He kissed her hand lightly and intertwined their hands as they treasured every single moment together with their small, happy family.

* * *

Author's Note: Haha, too mushy huh? XDD I'm just trying to do something different for a change and maybe a little bit forced… I'm not exactly good in making an already decided theme fics. Hopefully this one good enough. :") 


End file.
